Let Me Rest
by The Master Blonde
Summary: <html><head></head>"Confused? Very. I wasn't sure if that had happened or not, for it happened too long ago to properly register it." SebastianxCiel fluff. -Review for more, if you'd like!-</html>


Hey there. It's me. Again. Doesn't that suck? Well, it's my third day existing in this world of the fan-made fictions. My friend had read my story, "_Sympathy", _and scolded me for not having a kissing scene somewhere in there. So I made an entirely different story. Thinking that you guys might be interested as WELL, I'm gonna just, just go ahead and leave this here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, along with Ciel and Sebastian. They all belong to Lord Yana.

I was tired. I was so, very tired at that very point of time, regardless of the hundreds of chattering men and women, the bright colored dresses and music, and the scent of priceful foods in my wake, I was literally willing to fall asleep right then and there. I'd been walking around and politely greeting people all day, and I'd had a tad too much wine. All I truely desired at that moment was to sleep. What would you expect of a young, hardworking teenager like myself?

I scanned the crowd of dozens of people wearing fancy yet modest clothing holding glasses of red wine and tried to find my butler.

He truely looked as if he could fit into the said crowd, seeing as how his clothing wasn't so different, but then again, he stood out.

No one else had the red glowing eyes that he possessed, and still does.

I shoved my way into the crowd, a fake, cheesey smile plastered on my face as I politely asked my way to the specific spot in which Sebastian was. I tapped on his shoulder to get is attention.

"Sebastian..." I mumble wearily.

"My lord! You look rather awful! Are you harmed in any way?" he asked me with a look of concern woven in his features. I tiredly shook my head with the energy that I still had left.

"No, Sebastian. I'm just... I'm just tired. I'd like to return to my manor now." I mumbled. He put is hand over where his heart should be and did a little bow.

"Yes, my lord. You are understood. I shall prepare the carriage."

As he was about to leave, I grabbed his sleeve.

"Take me with you," I said, yawning afterwards. "I don't want to spend another moment in this mess."

He smiled at me.

"Come along then, master."

_Finally. _I thought to myself as I looked outside of the window. _I can go home, change into my resting attire, and SLEEP._ Sleep. That was the only thing on my mind. I craved it so badly that I almost fell alseep in the carriage.

"Young master, try to stay awake just awhile more." he said as he gently shook my shoulder. I swatted his hand away.

"I'm well awake, Sebastian! You do not need to tell me what to do!" I scolded him. He chuckled.

"May I ask how you are awake when you are falling asleep in the carriage, my lord?"

I growl.

"Shut up."

"Yes, master."

The ride home was boring and, for me, exhausting. We reached the manor. Sebastian had helped me exit the carriage, or else I would have fallen down from weariness.

"How could you possibly be that tired?"

I scoffed.

"Try being me for a day."

"I believe that is supposed to be MY line, master. For you see, I happen to be the one that is forced to fix all the other servants mistakes, make sure you have everything the way you want it, and save you from dying on a daily basis."

"But it's EASY for you. You're not a human like myself. Besides, I AM only fourteen years old." I explained, defending my reasons to have a hard daily life.

"That is true, my lord." he said as he lead me to my room. He quickly undressed me from my attire and dressed me again. I laid back into my bed, trying to draw the covers over my tired self. Sebastian just did it for me, seeing as how I was struggling a bit. After doing such, he bowed.

"Goodnight, my master."

"Wait."

He looked at me, awaiting something else to be said.

"Stay with me until I am to fall asleep. You know that won't be long."

He chuckled at my statement.

"Of course."

He sat near me, awaiting for me to fall into a deep slumber. Eventually I did. Rather quickly at that. Before I had officially fallen asleep though, I could have SWORN his lips touched mine. It felt cold, but it was warm at the same time. I hadn't the energy to open my eyes, nor get up to see if it was real. So I laid there, somewhat liking the strange contrast. I heard him whisper something among the lines of "Goodnight, my master." before I heard the soft noise of a door closing.

Confused? Very. I wasn't sure if that had happened or not, for it had happened too long ago to properly register it.

**Finish: I'm done. I'm done I'm done I'M DONE. HAPPY NOW, JADA? Well, review if you'd like. Sorry for typos. My laptop is a butt and I hate re-reading my material.**


End file.
